True Love Triumphs
by wolfluv125
Summary: Bella has been introduced to vampires at a young age. How will she deal with the Cullens and her attraction to a certain southern blond? First Fanfic.


**I don't own _Twilight. _**

"Ding!" rang the bell. It was the last day of my freshman year of high school. Summer had just begun. The events that took place that summer changed my life forever. It all started when my best friend Jacob called me and told me he would be spending the summer on the Indian Reservation, La Push in Washington. He was going to spend some time with his dad. His parents divorced when he was two and his mom, Sara, has full custody. Jacob was psyched to be spending some time with his dad. Me on the other hand, I was going to have to spend the entire summer alone. I live with my mom in Arizona. My parents, like Jacob's split when I was little. Ironically enough, Jacob's and my dad are best friends. My dad lives in the rainy town of Forks. I don't have any memories of the sun from when I was little - just rain.

It was about two weeks after Jacob left when I noticed something wasn't right. My favorite t-shirt was missing, along with my sunglasses and my nightgown. It felt like I was being watched. It all came to head in the middle of June.

I was in my bedroom reading, when out of nowhere a man, with unearthly beauty appeared in my room. So I said to him, "Who the heck are you? Why are you in my bedroom?!"

He smirked and haughtily said, "I am Zeus, ruler of all. You, my dear Bella, shall be my queen."

"Oh my. Sir, do you want to sit down for a moment? I know some very nice people who can help you with your problems. Let me go make a phone call. I'll be right back." Oh dear. Only I would have a nutter come to my home, thinking he was a Greek god.

Out of nowhere, this man was in front of me, crushing my phone with his bare hand. "Silly human. You think you can fool me? I am a vampire, superior to all humans."

"Zeus, I know some very nice people who can help you with your, uh, vampirism."

"Foolish human! You should be shaking with terror! I have been watching you for many months. I first came across you while I was hunting. Your blood smelled so good- like roses and freesia- absolutely mouthwatering. I have the ability to bend anyone to my will. You puny minded humans call it mind control. I commanded you to come to me. But you didn't. I tried again, and again I got the same result. You are the only being that has ever defied me. You shall be my equal when you are turned. Your abilities will be limitless. Join me, Bella. Together we will rule all. You will be a goddess among gods.

This man was truly crazy. I realized I wasn't going to survive this encounter, not with his strength. I refused to be a part of such nonsense.

"I refuse to be a part of your plan," I whispered.

"Then you shall die," he said with a sadistic smile.

This saddened me. I would never see my family again. No more sneaking out with Jake. My life was over.

Zeus's first punch sent me flying across my room, into my book shelf. I heard a crack and felt blood drip down my face. He came over to me licked the blood off my forehead.

"Delicious," he purred.

I could tell from his reaction that this wouldn't be a swift death, but a painfully, drawn out one. I refused to go out without a fight. I spit in his face. He was shocked. "You may break my body, but you will never break my spirit."

He laughed, and then went to slap me across the face. My hand shot out and grabbed his wrist at blinding speed. The look on his face was priceless. I threw him across the room.

"You should join me Isabella. If this is how you are as an inferior, think of how unstoppable you would be as my bride!" he yelled.

"Never! Get it through your thick skull! I don't want anything to do with you!" I stalked across the room, picked Zeus up and threw him out the window he came through. "Leave and never return!"

"This isn't the last you will hear from me Isabella Swan!"

As soon as he was gone, I collapsed. I started hyperventilating. I was on the verge of a panic attack. Who do I call for help? Who would believe me? My head was throbbing. The bleeding was getting worse, and I was feeling pain now that the adrenaline was ebbing.

"Jacob," I whispered. Jacob would believe me. He would know what to do. Then everything went dark.

"Beep. Beep. Beep." What was that annoying beeping?

"Come on baby. Open your eyes. We've all been so worried. Come on sweetie," begged my mother.

"Mom?" I whispered groggily.

"I'm here baby. So's your father. Jacob has been calling every hour. That boy is persistent. You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened sweetie?"

"Vaguely, Mom."

"A burglar broke in and threw you across your bedroom. He was then scared off by something. Luckily he didn't steal anything. That would have looked really bad. Our neighbors would become suspicious. My reputation would be destroyed." Yep, that's my mom. Always more concerned about herself than her daughter.

"Hey Bells. Glad your ok," said dad gruffly.

"Well, I'll leave you two to talk. I'm going to call Phil." Phil is Mom's latest boyfriend. He's her nicest one so far.

"Bella, are you in any pain?"

"Not right now, Dad."

"Bella, I think you should come live with me. This guy hasn't been caught, and I would feel better if you were with me. I've talked it over with your mom and she thinks it would be best. Jake's also moving back to Washington. La Push is only 15 minutes away from Forks."

"I would like that Dad." Between the freaky strength I acquired, Dad, and Jake, I would be safe.

That night, another man with unearthly beauty came to see me.

"Do not be afraid, Isabella Swan," he said. I have been sent here to explain what happened with Zeus." I gasped.

He chuckled. "Yes Bella, I know about Zeus. Zeus is the most powerful vampire on earth. He is an Original. The Originals are the first vampires. Zeus is one of the three most powerful Originals, if not the most powerful. The ancient Greeks thought the vampires were gods and they worshipped them. Vampires don't age, are immortal, and some have special powers, like Zeus does. Vampires are our natural enemies. The Volturi, the rulers of the vampire world, defeated the Originals. Now besides the Big Three, there are only their wives and a few other Originals scattered around the world. All Originals are evil. Since the Volturi defeated the Originals, we have an uneasy alliance with them. Our organization is made up of werewolves, shifters, and the occasional vampire that fight alongside the Hunters. You my dear are a Hunter. Your Grandmother Swan was a Hunter, and so was your father. Your father left the agency soon after he met your mother and now works undercover as a cop in Forks. Forks is a hot spot for the supernatural. Your father and your friend Jacob Black will explain the local supernatural element. For the next year you will be homeschooled and learn everything there is to know about being a Hunter. I wish you good luck. Tell your father that Garrett said hello. I hope to see you soon Bella."

Just as fast as he arrived, he left and I was more confused than ever.

I was discharged the next morning. I thought the trip to Forks was going to be awkward, but I was wrong. My father didn't beat around the bush and brought up the vampires right away. I told him Garrett said hello and my father just through his head back and laughed. I was startled by his reaction.

"Garrett was my best friend back at the agency. We certainly got into a lot of trouble back in the day. "

"Dad, what did Garrett mean about Jake?"

"I'll let Billy tell you about it at the bonfire next week."

We were soon home. The great thing about Dad is that he doesn't hover. I settled into bed for the night and knew my life would never be the same.

**Please Review**


End file.
